Bells of Camelot
by DwaejiTokki
Summary: "Bells of Notre Dame," (from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame) Merlin style! Please read A/N inside. Now including a parody of "Out There," featuring Merlin and Uther, "Please Help the Druids," by Gwen, "Hellfire" by Uther, "Heaven's Light," by Merlin, "A Guy Like You," by Will, Lancelot, and Freya, and finally, "Flames of Guinevere," including pretty much everyone! Complete.
1. Bells of Camelot

**_IMPORTANT!_** I do not own the original Disney song _Bells of Notre Dame_ from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." I merely changed some of the words to fit the setting and characters of "Merlin."

Also, I did not write any action. If you have never seen the movie or do not remember, I suggest you go to YouTube and refresh yourself before reading. I love the idea of writing a Merlin version of this movie. I don't know if I will or not, but if you're interested in seeing me write it, just drop a comment and I'll PM you if I ever get around to it.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
Morning in Camelot, the citadel awakes  
To the bells of Camelot  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Camelot  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Camelot

Listen, they're beautiful, no?  
So many colors of sound, so many changing moods  
Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves  
\- They don't? -  
No, you silly boy.  
Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower  
lives the mysterious bell ringer.  
Who is this creature - Who? -  
What is he? - What? -  
How did he come to be there - How? -  
Hush, Geoffrey will tell you  
It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.

Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
On the docks near Camelot

**Balinor**:  
Shut it up, will you!

**Iseldir**:  
We'll be spotted!

**Hunith**:  
Hush, little one.

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
Four frightened Druids slid silently under  
The docks near Camelot

**Agravaine**:  
Four coins for safe passage into Camelot

Geoffrey of Monmouth:  
But a trap had been laid for the Druids  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells

**Balinor**:  
King Uther Pendragon

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
The bells of Camelot

**Chorus**:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
King Uther longed  
To purge the world  
Of sorcery

**Chorus**:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
And he saw corruption  
Ev'rywhere  
Except within

**Uther**:  
Bring these Druid vermin to the palace of justice

**Guard**:  
You there, what are you hiding?

**Uther**:  
Enchanted objects, no doubt. Take them from her

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
She ran

**Chorus**:  
Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)  
Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)  
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)

**Hunith**:  
Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary

**Uther**:  
A baby? No, a sorcerer!

**Gaius**:  
Stop!

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
Cried the Physician

**Uther**:  
This is an evil sorcerer.  
I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs.

**Gaius**:  
See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
On the steps of Camelot

**Uther**:  
I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.

**Gaius**:  
Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
On the steps of Camelot

**Uther**:  
My conscience is clear

**Gaius**:  
You can lie to yourself and your minions  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
But you never can run from  
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes  
The very eyes of Camelot

**Chorus**:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
And for one time in his life  
Of power and control

**Chorus**:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
Uther felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul

**Uther**:  
What must I do?

**Gaius**:  
Care for the child, and raise it as your own

**Uther**:  
What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen...?  
Very well. Let him live with you, in your apothecary.

**Gaius**:  
Live here? Where?

**Uther**:  
Anywhere  
Just so he's kept locked away  
Where no one else can see  
The bell tower, perhaps  
And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways  
Even this foul Druid may  
Yet prove one day to be  
Of use to me

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
And Uther gave the child an inhuman name  
A name that means pigeon-hawk, Merlin.  
Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Camelot  
Who is the monster and who is the man?

**Geoffrey of Monmouth and Chorus**:  
Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Camelot


	2. Out There

**Uther**:  
The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
I am your only friend  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here  
Remember what I taught you, Merlin  
You are twisted

**Merlin**:  
I am twisted

**Uther**:  
And you are evil

**Merlin**:  
And I am evil

**Uther**:  
And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend

**Merlin**:  
You are my one defender

**Uther**:  
Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster

**Merlin**:  
I am a monster

**Uther**:  
Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer

**Merlin**:  
Only a monster

**Uther**:  
Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me

**Merlin**:  
I'm faithful

**Uther**:  
Grateful to me

**Merlin**:  
I'm grateful

**Uther**:  
Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here

**Merlin**:  
I'll stay  
In here

**Merlin**:  
Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them

And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever

Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on doing this one, but I couldn't resist. I changed very little (there wasn't much _to_ change, really), as you can probably see. It's looking quite likely that I will write a Hunchback / Merlin crossover once I finish my other fics, though I doubt that I'll add in all of the songs. I might also do _God Help the Outcasts_, but I'm unsure.

Anyway, thanks for reading! (And I still don't own, unfortunately.)


	3. Please Help the Druids

**Gwen** [_overheard by Gaius, Arthur, and Merlin_]:  
I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To a Druid's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just a sorceress  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see your face and wonder...  
Were you once a sorcerer, too?

Please help the Druids  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
Please help my people  
We look to you still  
Please help the sorcerers  
Or nobody will

**Nobles**:  
I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for Uther and his son to bless me

**Gwen**:  
I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The citizens of Camelot  
Please help the sorcerers  
Citizens of Camelot

**A/N: **Obviously I felt the need. Haha I still don't own, and thanks for reading. I'm not overly happy with the way I've changed it. The way I see it, Gwen isn't asking anyone in particular for help; she's just walking around and singing to herself, and is overheard by the others. I might not include this in the story, but we'll see. :)


	4. Hellfire

**Uther**:  
My lovely Ygraine  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud  
**Nobles**:  
Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)  
**Uther**:  
My lovely Ygraine  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd  
**Nobles**:  
Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)  
**Uther**:  
Then tell me, Ygraine  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul  
**Nobles**:  
Cogitatione (In thought)  
**Uther**:  
I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control  
**Nobles**:  
Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

**Uther**:  
Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault  
(Mea culpa [Through my fault])  
I'm not to blame  
(Mea culpa [Through my fault])  
It is the sorceress  
The witch who sent this flame  
(Mea maxima culpa [Through my most grievous fault])  
It's not my fault  
(Mea culpa [Through my fault])  
If in God's plan  
(Mea culpa [Through my fault])  
He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man  
(Mea maxima culpa [Through my most grievous fault])  
Protect me, Ygraine  
Don't let the Druid cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Guinevere  
And let her taste the fires of Hell!  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone

(song pauses, guard knocks on the door)  
**Guard**: King Uther, the sorceress has escaped.  
**Uther**: (speaking) What?  
**Guard**: She's nowhere in the castle.  
She's gone.  
**Uther**: But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Camelot!

(song resumes) Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now Druid, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn  
(Kyrie Eleison [Lord have mercy])  
God have mercy on her  
(Kyrie Eleison [Lord have mercy])  
God have mercy on me  
(Kyrie Eleison [Lord have mercy])  
But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!

**A/N: ***ahem* Well, here's another for you, mostly because I'm bored and have writer's block, and I don't feel like studying. :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Heaven's Light

**Merlin**: So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like Heaven's light

I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No one as evil as myself  
Was ever meant for Heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright  
I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight

My cold, dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be Heaven's light

**A/N: **This song has always brought tears to my eyes. ;-; Can you imagine Colin Morgan singing this? I need it...for reasons...Thanks for reading. :)


	6. A Guy Like You

**A/N: **Will, Lancelot, and Freya will be in place of Quasi's gargoyle friends. But they're not gargoyles in this version, just figments of Merlin's imagination to cope with his loneliness. Will is Hugo, Lance is Victor, and Freya is Laverne.

* * *

**Will**: Camelot, the city of lovers  
Is glowing this evening  
True, that's because it's on fire  
But still, there's "l'amour"  
Somewhere out there in the night  
Her heart is also alight  
And I know the guy she just might  
Be burning for  
A guy like you  
She's never known, kid  
A guy like you  
A girl does not  
Meet every day  
You've got a look  
That's all your own, kid  
Could there be two...?  
**Lancelot and Freya**: ...Like you?  
**All Three**: No way!  
**Will**: Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From every boring  
Point of view  
You're a surprise  
From every angle  
My God above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you  
**Lancelot**: A guy like you  
Gets extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain  
Something more  
**Will**: You're aces, kid  
**Freya**: You see that face  
You don't forget it  
**Lancelot and Freya**: Want something new?  
**Will**: That's you  
**All Three**: For sure!  
**Freya**: We all have gaped  
At some Percival  
**Lancelot**: But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing  
To chew  
**Will**: And since you've shaped  
Like a grissini is  
**All Three**: No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!  
**Freya**: Call me a hopeless romantic  
But Merlin, I feel it  
**Lancelot**: She wants you so, any moment  
She'll walk through that door  
**All Three**: For sure!  
**Will**: A guy so swell  
**Lancelot and Freya**: A guy like you  
**Will**: With all you bring her  
**Lancelot and Freya**: I tell you, Merlin  
**Will**: A fool could tell  
**Lancelot and Freya**: There never was  
**Will**: It's why she fell  
**Lancelot and Freya**: Another, was he?  
**Will**: For you-know-who  
**Lancelot and Freya**: From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie  
**Will**: You ring the bell  
**Lancelot and Freya**: We notice every string there  
**All Three**: You're the bell ringer!  
When she wants ooh-la-la  
Then she wants you-la-la  
She will discover, guy  
You're one heck of a guy  
Who wouldn't love a guy  
Like you?  
**Will**: You got a lot  
**Lancelot**: The rest have not  
**Will**: So she's gotta love  
A guy like...  
**All three**: ...you!

**A/N: **Hey, yeah, thanks for reading! ^-^


	7. Flames of Guinevere

**Guinevere**  
In my life, I've seen some things  
Cruelty and heartlessness  
And the danger fighting them brings  
Then a fight comes, I say "yes"  
I am just a fool...

**Arthur**  
... I am just a fool, I guess

**Uther**  
Coward! Traitor! Sorcerer's pawn!  
You're relieved of your patrol

**Arthur**  
Consider it my highest honor.

**Uther**  
Kyrie Eleison  
God have mercy on your soul  
Do away with this seditious ingrate.

**Geoffrey**  
And as his bow the soldier drew  
Who should appear - the Druid Guinevere  
She hurled a stone, the arrow flew  
And then they both escaped into the dark...

**Uther**  
Don't stand there, get them! I don't care if you have to burn down all of Camelot!  
Hunt down the sorceress Guinevere  
Don't let her flee  
And vanish in the night  
These are the flames of Guinevere  
While she is free  
Our torches will burn bright

**Uther / Soldiers**  
Hunt down the sorceress Guinevere  
Don't let her flee  
And vanish in the night  
These are the flames of Guinevere  
While she is free  
Our torches will burn bright

**M****erlin**  
Fire! Fire! Smoke and flame  
Guinevere, where are you?  
In this dark, I call your name  
Is that all that I can do?

**Arthur**  
What have I done for Guinevere?  
Why do I hear her voice inside my head?  
Why do I think of Guinevere?  
With my career and prospects left for dead

**Uther**  
Once more my duty calls  
Camelot is burning  
Lit to expose that furtive pair  
Sneaking about out there...

**Merlin**  
Out there somewhere she is lost...

**Arthur**  
Somewhere she is lost...

**Merlin / Arthur**  
Guinevere!

**Merlin / Arthur / U****ther**  
Where is the girl called Guinevere?  
The flames grow tall  
And sharp as the spears  
All Camelot burns for Guinevere  
And still it all  
Comes down to her and me

**U****ther**  
The devil dwells in Guinevere

**Merlin**  
Oh Guinevere, Oh Guinevere

**Arthur**  
I've got to find her...

**Uther**  
Resist his charm

**Merlin / Will / Lancelot / Freya**  
Wake up the city and sound the alarm!

**Uther / Soldiers**  
Wake up the city and sound the alarm!

**Geoffrey / Nobles**  
Wake up the city and sound the alarm!

**All**  
These are the flames of Guinevere  
The night is singing  
Of Guinevere  
Even the bells of Camelot!

**A/N:** Hey! Yeah, this is the last one. Now it's really complete, I promise. I'm not going to do Topsy Turvy or Court of Miracles, mostly because I can't see that happening in a Merlin crossover. And I'm lazy. Meh.

Anywho, thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for when I write the story if you're interested! ^-^b


End file.
